Many vehicles include various systems for improved operation of the vehicle. However, in certain situations, in may be difficult for a driver of a vehicle to see oncoming traffic when the vehicle is about to make a left turn, for example if another vehicle is blocking part of the vision for the driver of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for control for vehicles making left turns. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.